


FREEDOM 2

by hilson



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 15:38:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6526090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hilson/pseuds/hilson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami's answer on Aki's feelings about his possessiveness</p>
            </blockquote>





	FREEDOM 2

I make you grey, to shadow your brightness. Now no one will take you away.  
You taught me that life isn't only dark but there is white a mixture of rainbow colours. I can't lose you.  
I walk a very fine line, one wrong move; I lose you. Your wings must be clipped.  
Being overprotective, clingy, unreasonable, dominating bastard, as you call me. Am protecting my heartbeat. I can't return to solitude.  
Light and darkness don't mix, it's said. I must corrupt your light so you can see only me.  
An alpha must be invincible and perfect. If you see my weakness and imperfection, won't you run away?  
I built a wall because you are fire, am ice...will you melt me, if I shatter my protection.  
Am your unwilling slave, chained by this emotion called love. Why ask for your freedom?  
You call yourself my pet, while I do your bidding. who is the master?  
A porter you say? You are the one who moulded me into something that never existed in me: fear, care, impatience and love.  
You compare love with anger and jealous, I thought action is louder than words. What does my actions prove.  
Creating the right relationship requires trust, however once beaten twice shy. Be patient.  
If I can't beat the mountain, I change it. We are both fighting a losing battle; If I can't beat you, I will change you.  
I have all the good cards in life, nevertheless I have none of yours. I fear you will vanish into thin air.  
Two things are infinite: You can wreck my life or hold me tightly through the unknown.  
My life's point of no return, when you cruelly snatched myself from me


End file.
